This invention relates to a mobile container and, in particular, to an air conditioning unit for controlling the temperature within the container.
Mobile temperature controlled containers are used to transport a wide variety of perishable or heat sensitive goods. The containers are serviced by air conditioning units that are capable of supplying heated or cooled air to the container needed to preserve the cargo that is in transit. The air conditioning systems employed in association with a mobile container are typically split into an outdoor section that is exposed to ambient air and an indoor section that houses the equipment for conditioning return air drawn from the container and returning the conditioned air to the container. Because of space constraints that are placed upon this type of air conditioning system, efficient movement of air throughout the indoor section of the air conditioning system is difficult to attain. This, in turn, results in an increase in air pressure resistance on the outdoor side of the system with a corresponding increase in power consumption. In addition, the indoor section of many air conditioning units for cooling or heating mobile containers are contained in housings having a relatively high thermal conductivity whereby heat can pass into and out of the housing at a relative high rate placing an additional burden on the air conditioning unit.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to improve air conditioning units for use in mobile containers for transporting perishable goods.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the air pressure resistance on the outdoor side of an air conditioning system of a mobile container.
It is a still further object of the present invention to improve air management on the indoor side of an air conditioning system of a mobile container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to minimize the transfer of heat into and out of the indoor section of an air conditioning system used in a mobile temperature controlled container.
Still another object of the present invention is to reduce the power consumption of an air conditioning system of a mobile temperature controlled container.
These and other objects of the current invention are attained in a mobile temperature controlled container having an air conditioning unit consisting of an indoor section and an outdoor section. The indoor section of the unit further includes a rectangular frame having opposed side walls and a top wall and a bottom wall. The front of the frame is secured to one wall of the container and the back of the frame is closed for means of a molded rear wall that contains a blower wheel compartment and a heat exchanger compartment both of which open into the frame. The blower wheel compartment further includes a scroll-shaped section for housing a blower wheel and a discharge section into which the blower wheel discharges. The heat exchanger compartment is located beneath the blower compartment and has a lower section that houses a portion of the indoor heat exchanger coil and an upper section having a contoured rear wall for directing air drawn through the coil by the blower into the frame area. The blower compartment is closed by a cover containing an inlet located adjacent to the blower and which communicates with the interior of the frame. The cover also includes a nozzle that is positioned adjacent to the discharge section of the blower compartment and which passes into the container.